


Starlight

by Ethereally



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon GO, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally/pseuds/Ethereally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi searches for Jirachi during the first Nintendo-organized Pokemon GO Hunt, only to meet a cute stranger who's everything he ever wished for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/gifts).



Murmurs swept through the crowd as they gathered in the park square, their eyes flickering between their phone screens and the stage. The words “First Annual Pokémon Go Hunt” were displayed on a projector screen behind the podium, along with a countdown timer. Daichi hummed along to the Elite Four theme song that was blaring from the speakers, smiling to himself as he glanced up at the stage. Most of his friends also played the game but they hadn’t been able to take time off work or school to be here. He’d been instructed to catch enough rare Pokémon for all of them—and he was in it to win it.

The countdown clock suddenly flashed red and the crowd let out a collective gasp. The number “10” replaced the words on the screen and Daichi swore he could have heard the guy next to him yell; Daichi couldn’t blame him. He too was tapping his foot impatiently as the number changed to a bright “9”, then an “8”, and when the screen flashed “7” his heartbeat began to race. The crowd started to yell the numbers out loud as they hit “6”, then “5”, and Daichi was pretty sure that he screamed when they hit “4”. “3”, “2” and “1” took long, far too long to appear, and when the timer hit “0” and the barriers around them swung open people begun to pour out into the park. Daichi began to sprint too, but not before he heard the announcement from the speakers:

“The Legendary Pokémon Jirachi will be released in the park during this hunt only—watch out for it!” 

 

The gardens were large and sprawling, spanning at least forty to fifty blocks of land. It was fairly likely that people might miss Jirachi if they weren’t in the right place at the right time; he would have to find people to cooperate with and communicate with so one of them could rush to the other’s location if Jirachi was found. There was really no doing this alone. 

Daichi sprinted into a large field of baby’s breath flowers, glancing around for anyone who looked friendly and who might have been by themselves. People were already huddled in groups, discussing strategy. He glanced down at his screen. There was a Zubat in the corner. No Jirachi, or potentially friendly faces in sight. 

He frowned. Damn. There was always walking up to an entire group of strangers and asking if he could work with them, but the thought of being alone in a clique of people who already knew each other was hardly appealing. Working with someone one-on-one, or one-on-two seemed to him like a much more viable strategy. 

Daichi looked up from his screen. Ahead of him stood the most beautiful stranger where there hadn’t been anyone before-- it as though he’d appeared out of stardust. The stranger tore his gaze away from his phone, turning up and beaming in Daichi’s direction. A flush spread across his cheeks. Well, that was certainly an alternative. Before he could say anything, or even muster up enough composure to smile back, the other man extended him a hand and a wink.

“I’m Sugawara Koushi, but my friends call me Suga. Would you like to work together?”

 

In a muddle of flushing and stuttering and stumbling over words, Daichi somehow managed to work out a strategy with Suga. He would search the upper half of the park, while Suga would search the lower half; they would call the other immediately if they saw Jirachi floating around anywhere and send them their exact location. This, Suga had pointed out with an elbow nudge, would require Daichi to give him his number. Daichi wasn’t quite sure how he’d managed to do so without somehow falling on his face.

They parted ways with a “Good luck!” and a “See you later!”, and Daichi was on his merry way. Now he was out of Suga’s vicinity he could feel his heart rate slowing down and his breath calming. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Daichi hadn’t checked Pokémon Go for an entire fifteen minutes. Who was this Suga person, and what had he done with the real Daichi? 

He steeled himself. That was enough worrying about handsome strangers with gorgeous smiles. They had a legendary Pokémon to catch. Daichi opened up the Pokémon Go app again, scanning the area for anything interesting. He spun a Pokéstop with a Lure Module attached to it, and a couple of Rattata showed up. His finger hovered over one of the critters so he could catch it before a text appeared on his screen. His heart fluttered like a Zubat’s wings.

It was Suga. Daichi tapped on the text. His new friend had just sent him a screenshot of a newly acquired Machamp. 

**Suga** : Should I name it after you? 

A hot flush crossed Daichi’s face. He was suddenly very self-conscious about how he hadn’t gone to the gym in a few weeks. Still, he somehow managed to type back a semi-coherent reply. 

**Me** : I mean, I don’t have four arms, but if you’d like!

Suga’s reply was quick, brutal, and a super effective critical hit.

**Suga** : There’s still some resemblance. I’ll think about it.

Daichi wanted to type something back, but he wasn’t sure if there was anything to say in response that wouldn’t be either self-aggrandizing or terribly embarrassing. He tucked his phone in his pocket for a minute before remembering that he was supposed to have it out, and he dragged it out again, only to see that Suga had sent him another text. 

**Suga** : I loved the Jirachi movie as a kid. I’m quite excited that we’re catching it. Do you think it’ll grant us a wish if we catch it? 

Daichi quickly hammered out a response.

**Me** : Yeah. That would be very nice.

He opened the Pokémon Go app, refusing to be distracted by this cute stranger for very much longer.

 

A Porygon appeared on his screen and Daichi’s eyes widened like dinner plates. He quickly tapped on the Pokémon, zooming into it and preparing to swipe like a madman. The words “CP 23” hovered over the geometric bird.

If he hadn’t just bought his phone with his hard-earned money, Daichi would have thrown it on the ground and stamped on it like that guy from the Durarara!! anime. 

He swore underneath his breath. This was the first Porygon he’d seen in his six months of playing, and it was 23 CP. 23 entire CP. Nevertheless, he fed it a Razz Berry and threw it a Great Ball. The “Great!” on his screen did little to soothe his broken heart, and so did the 650 EXP bonus he got for his throw. Daichi groaned as Porygon was registered to his Pokédex. It was like a leaky antique vase: rare, beautiful but ultimately useless. 

Daichi had to tell someone about this. Suga was the best, and only candidate. He took a screenshot and sent it over, and Suga’s reply was almost instantaneous. 

**Suga** : Oh my god.  
**Suga** : I’m laughing so hard at you right now.  
**Suga** : I don’t know whether to be jealous of you, or to offer my condolences. This is the best thing I’ve seen all day. I am so sorry.  
**Me** : THANKS. Rub it in.  
**Me** : Maybe if I pray hard enough to Jirachi it will become stronger???  
**Me** : MAYBE IF I CATCH ANOTHER TEN THOUSAND PORYGONS OH MY GOD

Daichi opened the Pokémon Go app. He could picture Suga sitting in a field of flowers, clenching his stomach and laughing his ass off, tears leaking out of his eyes. Maybe he’d caught some other good Pokémon. Maybe he hadn’t, but at least _one_ of them was gaining some amusement from Daichi’s misery. Daichi grimaced, ready to go in and catch another Pidgey. There was no recovering from this. 

His phone buzzed with another message. 

**Suga** : Would you really waste your one wish on a phone app game, though?  
**Suga** : I can think of a million better things to wish for.

Daichi felt his heart stop, and gathered all his courage. 

**Me** : Such as what?  
**Suga** : I’ll tell you after we catch Jirachi.

 

The default iPhone ringtone blared from his phone, and Daichi nearly dropped it in shock. Suga was calling. Nervously, he pressed the green “Accept” button, only to hear excited babbling from the other side.

“Daichi! It’s here, it’s here, come over to the ivy arches now, come faster.”

Daichi murmured a “I’m coming right now” and hung up immediately. He began running towards the ivy arches at the speed of light, at a pace he hadn’t matched since his days as volleyball captain in high school. 

Just minutes later, he showed up where Suga was, panting. Suga reached out a hand to pat Daichi’s back as opened up his app. The loading bar started to fill and Daichi had a sudden thought: this would be the worst possible time for it to hang. 

The bar loaded and the map appeared. Jirachi was floating just next to his trainer, leaving a trail of sunshine and light in its wake. Daichi crossed his fingers behind his back. “Please work,” he muttered, tossing Jirachi a Razz Berry before catching it in an Ultra Ball in one shot.

The Ultra Ball shook once, shook twice. Three times, then a burst of stars in the air behind it. Daichi felt his jaw drop.

“Oh my god.”

“Congratulations!” 

Daichi glanced up from his phone to find Suga beaming at him, arms wide open for a hug. In his total shock he forgot to be embarrassed and returned it with no hesitation, allowing Suga to envelop him in an embrace. They pulled away, and Daichi looked down at his phone screen. Jirachi, event-only, 2121 CP.

“This can’t be real,” Daichi murmured. Now that a sighting of Jirachi had been announced, more and more people were starting to show up at their location. People were yelling with excitement as they managed to capture it, loudly announcing how much CP their catch had. Daichi was grinning so widely his cheeks began to hurt. Suga elbowed him lightly.

“I think I’m done hunting Pokémon for the day. Do you want to sit down somewhere to talk?” 

Daichi nodded. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

 

Two hours and five cups of coffee between them later, Daichi had learned a lot about Sugawara Koushi. He worked as a teacher in the local high school and had played volleyball into university. His favorite Pokémon was Furret, and he liked spicy food and dark comedy movies. He was sarcastic and sharp with a great sense of humor. Most of all, he was also on Team Instinct. Plus he seemed to like Daichi back, which was a great start. 

Daichi laughed at another one of Suga’s jokes, setting down his cup of coffee. Suga was leaning back in the soft lounge chair, drumming his fingers against the arm rest. He smiled, and Daichi found himself grinning back. 

“Hey, you never did tell me what you were wishing for.”

Suga winked, and Daichi felt his heartbeat race once again. 

“I think I already got it.”


End file.
